Siesta
by NathaliaAlexandria
Summary: La hora de la siesta es un momento muy relajante para los jóvenes que pasan toda la mañana jugando y corriendo, sin embargo, cuando una pequeña frase irrumpe en la mente de un niño puede causar que un par de niños tengan quizás una hora mas feliz de lo habitual.


**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa Chronicle y sus personajes son propiedad de las majestuosas CLAMP si fuera mio ya habría mucho yaoi sin censura de Kurogane y Fay n.n

**Siesta.**

La guardería Yomogi era un lugar muy tranquilo, una guardería de la que estaban encargados de cuidarlos en ese momento el joven Fujimoto acompañado de la pequeña Kobato, estaba llegando poco a poco la tarde, ante lo cual habían decidido buscar entre todos los futones, después de todo pronto sería la hora de la siesta y debían estar preparados para ello.

Habian pasado varios minutos y todos se encontraban acomodados, la pequeña Kobato igual que siempre había terminado chocando con sus pies por lo cual los niños tuvieron que terminar de ordenarlos, sin embargo, de todos ellos un pequeño chico de hebras rubias se había acercado con su típica sonrisa a extenderle la mano, ayudándola así a levantarse, el joven tenía un nombre, Fay D Flourite.

-Kobato-San debería tener más cuidado-Ante aquellas palabras la castaña tan solo asintió con rapidez, sonriéndole con gran alegría al chico que lo había ayudado, esa escena no había pasado desapercibida por unos ojos de color rojizo que pertenecían a un joven de cabello color azabache que se encontraba desolado en uno de los futones del fondo del salón.

El rubio ante aquello se acerco con lentitud, sentándose en el futón abandonado que se encontraba al lado del suyo el cual casi le pertenecía ya que era el único que lograba llevarse lo más aproximadamente bien con el joven Kurogane.

Ambos solían discutir e incluso pelear en aquel lugar, por supuesto, Kurogane intentaba golpear y Fay magistralmente siempre lograba esquivarle, mas aun así lograban llevarse muy bien cuando querían, ayudándose y compartiendo de vez en cuando.

Ya había llegado la preciada hora para mucho, la hora de dormir, por lo cual todos habían sido cubiertos por su pequeña manta, hasta la cabeza luego de escuchar la suave voz de la castaña entonando una canción de cuna para que se durmieran, cosa que logró con casi todos ellos.

El chico rubio se encontraba dando vueltitas en su lugar intentando tomar el sueño, había escuchado la puerta corrediza dando a entender que los responsables de ellos habían salido, lo cual aprovechó para sentarse inflando sus mejillas.

Las palabras de su cuidador legar, Ashura resonaron en su cabeza.

_-Los besos se dan a una persona que te gusta y esos son mucho más mágicos que tus sonrisas, así que con eso lograras animar aun más a aquella persona.-_

Beso, esa era la palabra que más lo hacía pensar, el simple hecho de unir sus labios con los de alguien le causaban un gran nerviosismo a pesar de no terminar de comprender que significaba, por arte de la inercia ante el vuelo de sus pensamientos sus pequeños dedos se habían dirigido hacia sus finos labios mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia la persona que lo hacia pensar.

_-La persona que te guste.-_

Aquellas palabras salidas de su _padre_ eran las que lo tenían en esa situación mirando fijamente al joven de cabellos color azabache que estaba dormido a su lado, más específicamente en sus finos labios entreabiertos que tomaban aire con lentitud demostrando que se encontraba descansando.

Intentaba apartar su mirada, pero le era algo imposible y se dio cuenta de aquello cuando se encontraba ya acercándose con lentitud hacia el rostro del moreno, allí fue que se dio cuenta de algo ¿Y si despertaba? ¿Lo golpearía? Eso era lo más seguro, sin embargo siguió acercándose, hasta que su respiración comenzó a entremezclarse con la del otro.

Sus rubios cabellos caían ya sobre el rostro de Kurogane el cual si estuviera despierto estaría sintiendo el cosquilleo que estos seguro debían causarle, las mejillas del chico de ojos azules estaban tiñéndose de un curioso color rosáceo el cual se transformó en un brillante escarlata cuando sus labios chocaron.

Ante su propia acción Fay se sorprendió, tenía su rostro completamente rojo y sus brazos los cuales lo sujetaban para no caer sobre el moreno comenzaron a temblar, alertándolo para separarse, cosa que sin dudarlo hizo con rapidez.

En un ágil movimiento se coloco en posición para dormir sobre el futon, cubriéndose completamente con la manta cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados de una persona dirigirse a la puerta, el sabía perfectamente que esos provenían de Kobato, la cual iría a despertarlos, dándole a entender que había pasado más tiempo en ello de lo que él pensaba.

En cuanto entró la joven se encontró con todos dormidos o por supuesto, era eso lo que dos intentaban aparentar, ya que en su lugar, Fay estaba intentando borrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y aquella sonrisa de idiota que había aparecido en sus labios mientras en otro un joven estaba haciendo lo mismo, solo que en vez de un sonrojo debía confrontar solo una sonrisa que inevitablemente había aparecido.

-Niños, es hora de despertar.-

Y esas suaves palabras bastaron para que Fay comenzara a removerse en su sitio para fingir despertar y.

Que Kurogane borrara su sonrisa, no dispuesto a demostrar lo que aquella acción había causado, ya que supiese el rubio no que él había estado despierto durante la situación al menos el estaba enterado y no podía negar, que las palabras de sus padres tenían razón.

_-Un beso de la persona especial puede sacarte más sonrisas que cualquier otra cosa.-_

Quizás eran cosas de padres o quizás no, pero lo que ambos pequeños sabían era que esa hora de la siesta había sido de lo más alegre para ambos, teniendo cada uno su principal motivo para pensarlo.


End file.
